Peril's Darkness
by Peril Of The Dawn
Summary: Aragorn's secret sister, Aril, has come to save Middle-Earth from unspeakable danger.
1. Chapter 1 and Prologue

Prologue

Aragorn never knew about his younger sister. When he was sent to Rivendell, arrogant of who he truly was, his sister Aril was born. She knew she had a brother, but it wasn't until they met a little later that they began to know each other. Aril, age 2, was sent to Rivendell with 20 men to accompany her. Aragorn and his sister would finally meet! Aragorn waited, overly bored, as the people arrived. The girl he was supposed to meet was from his tribe, apparently. She was little, so nothing really happened until they met again. Aril left the tribe at age 23. On the road, she met some elves. "Hey, I know you! Your the little girl from.. what? 20 years ago or something?" the handsome young man who had said that stepped out of the line. Aril recognized her elder brother. " Hello." She greeted him. Surprised he remembered her, Aril continued her journey to meet up with Gandalf. Gandalf trained her a bit, so she knew some magic. Aril's staff was black, with a small blue stone. It wasn't official, it was handmade. She lost it sometime after, and eventually forgot about the staff. Aril left and continued to Bree, meeting many foes. After some time of traveling, she reached her destination.

Chapter 1

Aril looked around as she entered the Prancing Pony. Walking in the shadows, hood down and cloak wrapped around her, she made her way to the back. " You've been bringing to much attention to yourself." she scolded herself. Across the pub, Legolas and Gimli had watched the mysterious ranger. They walked toward her and Aril fingered her sword. "My old buddy! I didn't hear you were in town!" Gimli exclaimed, but Legolas was a bit more suspicious. People turned their heads and began whispering. In her unique elvish-man accent, Aril asked," Do I know you? " Excuse us. Gimli here thought you were Aragorn." Legolas quickly explained. He recognized the elvish and felt right at home. People, by now, were staring. Who was this stranger? Aril, eyes tearing at the mention of her older brother, for she had not seen him for a very long time, choked and said "No. I'm not him." and quickly rented a room to stay in. Quickly and quietly, Legolas ascended up the creaky staircase until he reached Aril's room. He had poured over his elvish books and found answers to all of his questions, except one: What was her origin? Legolas knocked on Aril's door until Aril answered. Her hood was down. He saw her long brown hair and fierce blue eyes that had had a harshness to them, and Aril's sword in the background. "Explain" Aril said and gestured to the chairs in the room. "Well," Legolas started hesitantly. " Who are you?" "I'm a ranger known as Peril." Aril answered softly. She fingered her red highlights and looked up at Legolas. "You know much about me. I can tell by your look of awe. How? Legolas saw her amused look that added to her rugged beauty. " Well, I did some studying and found a story on a ranger named Peril." He took a book he had and prepared to read. "The story I'm talking about went like this:

The secrets we hold

Must be told,

One of a ranger named Peril.

Who she was we saught,

In the shadows she fought,

Mysterious in all of our eyes.

cloak and sword,

blood being poured,

was all we saw when in action.

Some talk in scorn,

mock the thorn,

that shows op after she leaves.

What's the truth?

We have no proof,

That she even existed.

Whenever in need,

She always took heed,

Was she ever afraid?"

Legolas finished the story and looked up at Aril." So, Peril. Can you explain that." Legolas nodded toward a bag of long, thin thorns, one already piercing the table." I was just leaving." Aril answered curtly. picking up her sword and bag of supplies. Legolas soon got Gimli on his horse, and mounted Arod. He saw Aril, but decided to go to Gondor, and spread the word. " I don't understand it." Aril sighed to her beautiful mare, a pure black, strongly built animal. " I mean, seriously! All I wanted was to settle down and now I'm on the road again." She paused and then continued. " And all because of a fat dwarf and a cute elf." She mused like this for an hour or so, and was by now headed to Rivendell. Suddenly, she was filled with such a longing, and swerved her course to Gondor, where her brother was King. when she reached Gondor, she discovered Wanted posters for HER, all signed by the " High King." It warned people about a mysterious person, who was very dangerous. she gave her horse to the guards and walked in to see the king. Finally. She saw her older brother! The guards pushed her toward him, toward a man in need of a shave. He was drinking, and playing poker. "Aragorn." Aril said softly. " Yeg?" He answered groggily. She demanded he be smacked into the real life, and the guards answered," Okay... This happens every time the Queen goes away. It gets worse every time." She nodded. Aril went to Moonstone, her horse, and when she was assured the mare was happy, went to her room on the fifth floor. Little did she know, the next morning would prove eventful...


	2. Chapter 2 and Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Rise and shine." Aril spoke harshly to the drooling king at breakfast. She tossed him his sword, cloak, and boots. "Ughsa Huga huh?" Aragorn blabbered. Aril dragged him outside, fed up with his childish acts. " Show me what you know." Aril stood, armed, but not exactly afraid.

Okay, i need your opinion. Should i continue this book or delete it? Leave your answer as a review, please!


End file.
